The present invention relates generally to improved methods and apparatus for recording and/or reading data in a high density data storage system, and more particularly to improved methods and apparatus for providing reliable and accurate positioning control during the recording and reading of data in a high density optical storage system.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading on a suitable medium because of the unusually high recording density potential offered by optical recording. Examples of various known methods and approaches are revealed in the following references: